


A Mages Love is Fire

by ElegantN7



Series: Fire and Ice [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantN7/pseuds/ElegantN7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's youngest child is born...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mages Love is Fire

Dorian enters the Inquisitors quarters, seeing the Inquisitor and Cullen laying on their bed, in between them was their newest edition. A small baby in a cloth diaper; a mop of dark blonde curls shined in the light, making attempts to grab Cullen's fingers. Their other children had already met their new brother, off with Josephine doing their schooling. 

"He's adorable." Dorian says, smiling at the couple who were gazing at their youngest child. Honnah was the first to look at Dorian, giving him a sly toothy grin that he loved.

"His name is Dorian Kendrick Rutherford." She nearly whispered. Dorian sucked in a breath, completely and utterly shocked. His body went stiff, staring at the small child who was still holding onto Cullen's finger, attempting to shove it in his mouth. Dorian couldn't help it; he smiled, feeling as though he could cry, his heart thundering in his chest.

"You named him after me?" His voice shook, still staring at the small hand that curled around Cullen's index finger. 

"We did." Cullen looked up from his son, smiling at Dorian who was still in shock. 

"Why?" He whispered, feeling his knees shake. Honnah smiled again, motioning Dorian to sit next to her on the bed.

"You're a brave, strong man who doesn't let people change him and force their ideals on upon him. You aren't afraid to stand up for what you believe in. Cullen and I both respect and admire you," Honnah smiled at him, "I love you my friend." She pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her back tightly, returning Cullen's smile.

"This is the greatest gift you could possibly ever give me." Dorian pulled away, pressing a kiss to Honnah's forehead.

"Would you like to hold him?" Honnah said, smiling as she carefully picked up her son. Dorian smiled, nodding. Honnah gently placed little Dorian into the mans arms. She scooted over to Cullen, allowing him to place an arm around her. The Mage attempted to suppress a laugh, only for an odd sound similar to a snort escape him. Dorian looked up from the little person in his arms over to Honnah who continued to smile at him with her arms wrapped around her husband.

"Look at you! You'll grow up to be just as handsome as your namesake!" Dorian smiled at the little baby in his arms. Cullen laughed at Dorian's remark who turned to eye him. 

"What? You're both extremely attractive. Of course the babe will turn to be as handsome as me." Dorian smiled at Honnah and Cullen.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a buddy using my Inquisitor. I've always wanted Cullen babies. Just had to write this! <3


End file.
